Card Tricks
by Dreamingfishy
Summary: A bet, some cards, and a little psychic esper stuff make everything more fun! The 1st fic with Will and Grimsley, cool! non-shippy, by the way. This is serious randomness...


**My friends told me to write something "not so depressing", so the outcome of that would be pointless crap about Will :D Anyways, I was so surprised to see how many Will and Grimsley fics there were here…absolutely none. So Sweet! This is the first fic with Will and Grimsley XP And it's not shippy, it's just crap…so go read, and enjoy your crap.**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Card Tricks**

"And who would you be?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." Grimsley looked at the man leaning on his table. He wore a black vest with long tails on the back, and a purple-pinkish shirt underneath. His cravat was clean white, odd enough as to why he was wearing one. The man's hair was a light purple, falling to the left of his face, with longer pieces hanging down on the sides. He also wore a mask. It's black and white completely wiping out his eyes. The oddity of him gave off a weird atmosphere, one that felt playful, yet cautious at the same time.

"Well, where are you from?"

"Now there's a question even I can't answer." He said with a laugh. What kind of person doesn't even know where they are from? Grimsley thought.

"Then, why are you here?"

"Just…Traveling."

"So I can't know who you are, where you're, from, or why you're here…"

"That…is correct." The man said with a smirk. It suited him. Grimsley stared into the white over his eyes. There had to be some way through them. Something to look at within this kid…Grimsley had a strange feeling. He wanted to know this person. He felt the need to know who the hell he was.

"How about a bet?" Grimsley's ears perked. He was even more interested in this masked man now. Desperately wanting to know his identity.

"What kind of bet?"

"Ahh, I see I have found your average leaning." He said, smiling. Grimsley cursed in his thoughts. Stupid gambling habit can sometimes lead to trouble.

"Alright, you've figured me out…" The dark type user raised his hands in confession. "Now what about it?"

"You seem to be fond of cards, am I right?" The guy pulled a 52 card deck from his sleeve. How the h-

"You pick a card from my own deck here, and I'll tell you which it is." Really? It's such an old card trick, seriously. One for beginner kids. Or just children who want to prank a gullible friend. Grimsley looked at this man, why would he be so into such a simple trick?

"Good question, why don't you play to find out?" The elite's jaw felt like dropping, but he held it in place. Had this man just answered a question that he had thought?

"As a matter of fact I have." He smiled brightly, flicking a stray hair back into place.

"Who are you?...Really?" Grimsley said in a deadpan tone. The masked man just laughed more in response. He lifted his hand above the deck on the table, and Grimsley watched in astonishment as the cards followed. Seemingly falling...upwards.

"Alright, what's the wager?" He asked, leaning on the table, watching the cards fall back and forth.

"You seem so interested in who I am…so if I guess incorrectly, you may know my identity." Grimsley liked what he was hearing.

"And if you're right?"

"You won't mention that I was here…especially to a dark type elite four named Karen." He smiled nervously, not bother to hide it. Karen? The elite from the Johto region? Why wouldn't he want her to know of his existence? It seemed like a fair deal, on the other hand. His identity for keeping this a secret. It was a win-neutral situation, if you can say that.

"Okay, I agree." The two shook hands, yet the cards still floated back and forth above the table. Grimsley felt a weird power emit from them. A pulsing energy that he couldn't see.

The masked guy lifted the cards to his hand without touvhing them. They just followed his hand.

"Would you mind me shuffling?" He asked.

"Oh no, no. It's fine." Grimsley said, tightening his yellow scarf. The man spread his arms out to his side slightly, and the cards fell in a straight line, like a loose string. Arching downwards between his left and right. He brought his hands upwards somewhat, while crossing them at his wrists. Immediately, the card followed each its own hand. Some going left while other went right…Shuffling themselves. He brought his arms down so that they were parallel with the table, and looking like he was holding an invisible box. The man flicked his wrists inward, and the cards formed a tight, perfect deck.

"And now you can choose." He said fanning his fingers out with the palms up. The card followed obediently. Grimsley looked at the fan of cards and then back at the guy. His wide grin surely was not the poker face he was used to. It showed almost everything. Everything except his eyes. That's what bothered Grimsley. When he was gambling, everyone always had the most serious face they could put on. He was able to look straight into them through the eyes. That's how you can figure out if they have a good hand or if they're faking it. Someone might let a smile slip but try to cover it, and that's when you can be positive. But not this man. He wasn't trying to hide anything but his name or intentions. He could have been read like a book to Grimsley is it weren't for that mask.

Slowly, the elite made his decision and drew a card from the deck. The man pulled the other 51 cards back into a perfect form and set them normally on the table.

"So…?" Grimsley inquired. Without even letting more than a second pass by, the man already answered.

"In your hand you hold the 5 of spades." Grimsley looked at his card. He was wrong.

"Umm…nope." He said smiling.

"Are you sure, look again." Grimsley looked at the card. His eyes widened and so did the man's smile. In his hand was no longer a queen of hearts but the 5 of spades. He looked back at the masked man.

"Or…no, was it an ace of clubs?" He tilted his head in mock wonder. And sure enough when Grimsley looked at his card it had the noticeable A and the symbol of a club.

"H-h-how?" Were his only words. He had clearly had a queen of hearts to begin with. And changing the cards while in play is impossible. "Looks like I have won." Grimsley said, with a beam.

"And how so?" The magician asked, still smiling.

"You didn't guess my original card correctly, therefor, you have lost the bet."

"Ahh…But do you not recall the bet?"

"Yes? You said 'pick a card from my own deck here, and I'll tell you which it is'. And you guessed incorrectly."

"But I did guess correctly, as to me you had three cards." He stated, leaning on the table. He seemed like he could argue all day.

"W-Well…" Grimsley was overly confused. He had only one card, but they changed(somehow). The dark type user was out of comebacks. He couldn't find anything to say. "Let's say, draw?" He offered, not wanting to have actually lost a bet.

"A draw is okay with me….I just wanted to have a little fun." He said laughing. Raising his hands behind his head. _'This is the strangest guy I've ever met._' Grimsley thought with a grin.

"I get that a lot." He said grinning even more now. The dark elite was still confused.

"How…I mean…How do you do that?"

"You know, I'll tell you even though I didn't lose." The man took out a pokéball and released a Xatu. He took Grimsley's hand and they shared a friendly hand-shake. The man then took hold of his Xatu and smiled.

"Remember, don't tell no body…I'm Will." He grinned from ear to ear, and then disappeared along with his Xatu. Grimsley stared at where he was standing, expecting his to pop back up seconds later. But he never did.

"Oh! His cards." He said out loud. But looking back to the table there was a single card laying face up. He picked it up and sighed. It had a queen of hearts. Without really thinking about it, Grimsley turned the card. It now had a 5 of spades. Grimsley smiled, turning it once more to reveal the ace of clubs. Once more it revolved in his hand, this time having a written message.

'_you still lost Grimsley XP –Will'_

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**I mean, tell me I'm not the only one who would think that they'd both be into cards….hence the story. Please review the crap I've just written :D Thanks!**


End file.
